Breathless
by YoursAnonymous
Summary: Inuyasha is Taisho Academy's bad boy, football star. With a posse that worships the ground he walks on and a school full of girls only wishing to catch his eye, he leads an enviable existence. At least to everyone except Kikyo, a shy wallflower that exudes a cold exterior and an air of mystery. It's said that opposites attract...but can they last? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kikyo was used to being alone.

She was used to feeling invisible.

Only one person managed to throw her isolated world off-kilter. Inuyasha Taisho was a loud, rude and mostly a pest famous for being the quintessential 'class clown'. He had a bad boy reputation that made all the girls swoon and all the boys want to _be_ him. As the younger son of the affluent headmaster and owner of Taisho College, Touga Taisho, he had the wealth and spoiled brattiness that she just couldn't relate to.

As the daughter of two university professors, she lived a comfortable existence. She lived in a Victorian villa, full of antiques and endless shelves of books. A nice little property that abutted a large park. It was a close walk to school and a short commute into the city. True, she'd never wanted for anything, but the level of riches the younger Taisho was used to was on an entirely different level. Essentially, Inuyasha was from another world.

As usual on a Monday afternoon in Math, Inuyasha was once again giving the teacher a hard time for the cheap entertainment of the classroom full of bored adolescents. Mrs. Shingo, a nice lady in her mid-forties, was patient and cheerful as ever. But god help her, she felt like strangling the twerp for her! For the last _five_ minutes, Inuyasha had been asking the most stupid and utterly ridiculous questions, which she was absolutely sure were meant to get a rise out of the poor woman. She cut him off the next time he raised his hand.

"You've contributed enough for today, Mr. Taisho, thank you. Would someone else like to answer?"

Of course, no one did.

It was the one thing you could count on in a senior Math class. But Kikyo couldn't stand the self-satisfied smirk on Inuyasha's face, and decided to raise her hand.

Just to spite him.

Relief bloomed over Mrs. Shingo's pinched smile, and Kikyo answered in her most even-toned voice she could manage while her heart tried to beat itself out of her chest.

"Yes, that is correct, Miss Higurashi. Thank you."

After several more minutes, Mrs. Shingo assigned groups to work together for the remainder of class. Kikyo's heart dropped into her stomach. She'd have to work with Inuyasha for a grade. Sometimes she thought her teacher secretly hated her. The students in her part of the classroom got up to shove their desks together and were practically falling asleep with boredom, apart from her and Inuyasha. He seemed to be whispering something to his sidekick, Miroku. Not at all interested, Kikyo reached out for one of the worksheets left in the middle of the cluster of desks.

"Make sure to have this assignment complete by the end of the period," Mrs. Shingo reminded the students.

Everyone groaned in protest. Group assignments were unusual most of the time, but whenever the class was particularly dragging their feet, their teacher decided to shake things up. If anything, Kikyo would be left to complete most of the work for the group, while they socialized and only pretended to work. It came with the territory, she guessed. She wasn't popular, nor did she have many friends. Not much of a talker, either, she kept to herself and focused on her studies.

After half an hour of almost nothing getting done, complete with Inuyasha and his shenanigans, Mrs. Shingo called for a ten minute break. As the whole class sighed in relief, automatically getting up from their chairs and going out of the classroom to escape out into the hall, Kikyo stayed right where she was. When everyone was gone, she alone solved the rest of the problems for the group assignment. Now that no one was there to get in the way, the classroom perfectly quiet, she finished each problem easily with speedy efficiency.

When the break was over and her group was back in their seats, looking more awake than at the start of class, Kikyo had set down her pencil. Secretly proud of herself for tackling each equation on her own, she sat there quietly, as the other students got back to work. After a few minutes, though, Inuyasha began to look at her curiously. The others followed suit, until someone asked her about her worksheet.

"I've finished," she stated, simply.

Their awestruck faces only annoyed her a little, except that Inuyasha was now grinning at her. It was unsettling to say the least.

"You're a hard worker," he said.

Ignoring him, she slid her worksheet to the center of the desks so that her group could do what they wished with it. She didn't care if they copied her work. That would only secure her a good grade, which in the end, was all she wanted. Since her parents were academics, she was reminded often enough that grades were essential for a successful university application. So, she took it upon herself to concentrate on school rather than teenage antics. She scooted out of her chair, not missing Inuyasha's glance in her direction, as she discreetly went to Mrs. Shingo's desk.

"Mrs. Shingo?"

Her teacher looked up, a little startled at actually being addressed by the practically mute Kikyo.

"Yes, Kikyo?"

"May I leave early, please? I finished my part of the assignment, and…"

Mrs. Shingo smiled.

"Of course you can, Kikyo. Have a good afternoon."

Nodding her thanks, Kikyo returned to her desk, moved it back into its original position, gathered her things and made to leave went she felt someone grab her sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

Shocked, Kikyo wrenched out of Inuyasha's grip.

"Out," she gritted between her teeth.

She left an equally shocked Inuyasha behind as she exited the classroom.

'_God! What was that all about?!' _

Her heart was thundering away in her chest, causing her to feel breathless. Yes, Inuyasha had talked _at _her before, or made stupid comments, but he had never _touched_ her. This frightened Kikyo for two reasons. One, it showed that Inuyasha's interest in her was _not_ just a figment of her imagination. Two, Inuyasha was _actually_ showing _interest_ in _her_. She did not consider this a good thing. Out of all her male classmates, Inuyasha was perhaps one of the _worst_ if not _the_ worst boy to have any interest in her.

Confused and upset at her revelation, she hurried down the long corridor as quickly as she could, taking the stairs nearly three at a time. Bursting out through a side door at the bottom of the stairs, she finally felt all her stress and anxiety blown away by the crisp, spring breeze. All this nonsense about Inuyasha was driving her nuts. She needed to go to the archery club and shoot something. Yes! That would make her feel better!

In the locker room, she dropped her bag in front of her locker and opened the combination lock to reveal her archery uniform. Much like a Shinto priestess's garb, she felt most like herself when she wore it. Stripping down to her underwear, she paused as she caught herself in the reflection of a mirror in the corner of the changing room. Looking herself over, she just couldn't see what Inuyasha could possibly be interested in.

Plenty of other girls had breasts and hips, although perhaps not _quite_ as...defined?...as hers. She had long, straight, black hair that fell to her hips and thickly cut fringe that framed her face nicely. Her eyes were a normal brown, not interesting or alluring at all! Perhaps it was all just her imagination, and this silliness about Inuyasha was all in her head. Kikyo sighed, hoping that was all it was. At worst, Inuyasha might have a slight interest in her - for whatever reason - and would get over it as long as she ignored him.

Sliding the cool material of her robes over her smooth, alabaster skin, she tightened the obi and slipped on the tabi socks and straw sandals. Throwing everything into her locker, she glanced in the mirror one more time before she headed outside.

.

.

.

'_Dammit!'_

Kikyo clenched her jaw as she missed.

Again.

Reaching behind her to the quiver of arrows on her back, she realized she was out.

'_How careless of me…'_

Today had been a complete and utter disasater, and she needed a break. Seeing her senpai, Atushi-san, assisting someone, she made for a quick getaway. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked down the open hallway to where the only water fountain was. Lost in her thoughts, she casually glanced out to the athletic fields just in time to see the football team practicing their drills. Inwardly, Kikyo scoffed in partial disgust. She never saw why girls went crazy for boys on the football team.

Just then, her gaze connected with one of the boys on the field.

'_Inuyasha...'_

Why in the blasted blazes was her looking her way?!

For one agonizingly long moment, she felt as if she couldn't look away, as if her eyes were locked with his. He was _staring_ at her with those peculiarly golden eyes of his. Tearing her gaze away from his, she tried to pretend it didn't affect her in the slightest. That _he _didn't affect her in the slightest. Oh, he made her blood boil as she raged at herself. She must never entertain ideas about boys or romance - her parents had made that perfectly clear. Any time in the past when she'd even had the minutest inclination towards a boy, her parents had not only interrogated her, but had made her feel humiliated.

It was ridiculous, really.

'_Well, we'll just pretend that never happened, won't we?'_

Just another thing to sweep under the rug.

Reaching the water fountain was a relief as she turned the knob that sent a stream of cold water sputtering out towards her eager mouth. Drinking in the cool water calmed her and her still-thrumming heart. With all this excitement, she was surprised she hadn't had a heart attack. Allowing herself to finally relax, she drank her fill before turning off the stream and wiping her wet mouth on the sleeve of her uniform. Just as she was about to turn and head back, she heard someone move right behind her. Immediately her spine went rigid as she tensed. Then she felt something on her shoulder...and someone's breath against her ear.

"What're you doing here," an all-too familiar voice asked, its tone soft and gentle like a lover's caress.

She felt as if her heart had stopped for a moment. He was so, so close, she could feel the heat of him at her back.

His breath tickled the fine hairs on her neck, making them stand on end. Every inch of skin was covered in goosebumps, a cold sweat trickled down her back. He was waiting for an answer. An answer for a question that made no sense to her at all as to why he even cared what she was doing. He didn't even _know _her!

Somehow, she found her voice.

"Water," she ground out.

"Water?"

He sounded amused. Then, if it were possible, he seemed to move even closer to her, his chest almost flush against her back. He murmured softly, sensuously against her ear.

"So you were thirsty, too."

It was a statement, not a question. Kikyo struggled to regain her senses. What was wrong with her? She was ashamed of herself for acting so weak around this boy - this encumbrance! In a moment of clarity, she shifted away from him, turning around so that she could see him. Ugh! The look on his face! Some sort of sick triumph was plastered all over it. Disgusted, she whipped around and began walking away from him. Away from his stupid face and sinful voice and warm, hard chest…

"Hey," he called out after her.

She didn't stop to listen, just kept walking away from him as fast as she could without breaking into a run. She heard him call out again, but she ignored him.

'_Thank god he's not following me.'_

Although a tiny part of her wanted him to, though she would never admit it. She hated every reaction and feeling and confusion he inspired. All at once she was annoyed, angry, nervous, anxious and something else that made her stomach twist.

_Eager._

She felt excitement when he was near.

Returning to the archery club, she breezed past a surprised Atsushi and headed straight for the locker rooms. She needed to leave this place. Now. Furiously ripping off the obi and uniform, she stuffed them into the locker after changing, slamming the metal door shut with a loud clang. Pushing the door open, she looked up and down the hall before practically running for the exit, bursting out through the heavy side door and back into the fresh air.

At last!

Feeling as though she'd just escaped some bizarre, intimate encounter, her body felt light and free as a feather. On her way home, she made it a point _not_ to think about the boy with golden eyes, or his salacious breath tickling her ear.

.

.

.

Later that night when she was staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, that cursed scene kept replaying over and over in her head like a movie. Had he come over because he'd needed a drink, too? Or was it because he saw her there after they'd made eye contact? Why would he make eye contact with her in the first place? No, no, that part had been an accident; pure coincidence. So why did he come up behind her..? Why had he been so _close_?

Why, why, why…

She crushed her pillow over her face, silently screaming into it in a desperate effort to relieve some of her frustration. With herself, her reactions, with him and his ability to turn her into a mess. She was in her senior year of college and she did _not_ have time for useless, meaninglessdistractions.

'_God, please tell me what to do!'_

If she were any other girl, she would…

She would..._what_?

Even entertaining the idea of being a normal girl was…

It didn't matter how she was feeling _right now_, she would get over it eventually. She would be in the same room as Inuyasha's stupid, smirking face and not feel a _thing_. Sighing, she rolled over on her bed and looked out through the gap in her window curtains. It was a full moon that night, the moonlight streaming in, over her bed.

'_How fitting.'_

Feeling like she was going crazy during the full moon was a hilarious coincidence.

'_I wonder what he's doing...if he can't sleep...or...no...that idiot is probably sleeping like a baby while I'm-'_

She chuckled.

This was so stupid, it was pathetic.

'_This is all because that idiot surprised me, is all. That's all it is. Nothing more…'_

But deep within her heart she knew she felt something, and it scared her.

.

.

.

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand welcome to a totally random Inu/Kik that no one asked for! I know I've got other fics that I like, really, should work on - but! *Sigh* You all know just how fickle Madame Inspiration is. Of course, I will be updating the others. I just have to get this out of my system along the way ; P

Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know all about it! Also, in order to receive updates, please follow the story. It's so sad when I hear from my readers that they couldn't find my story. (*Ahem* and...please feel free to favorite if you so wish…*ahem*)

Until next time!

~Yours Anonymous


	2. Chapter 2

It was awfully hard to wake up the next morning. Groggy, Kikyo stumbled out of bed at six o'clock sharp, her feet shuffling automatically to the bathroom. She needed a shower...badly. The hot, steamy water roused her senses as she hurriedly scrubbed away any evidence of her sweat slicked skin. Her alarm had torn her from a disturbingly vivid dream that left her hot and sticky all over. As she toweled off, she flitted from one thing to the next, and by half past six, she was dressed and downstairs.

Breakfast in the Higurashi household was a solemn affair, the only table conversation exchanged by her parents. Her younger sister, Kaede, shuffled into the dining room, mumbling a nearly incomprehensible 'good morning', and sat down across the table from her. Kikyo nodded in recognition as she took another sip of coffee. She never could stomach a full breakfast in the morning, so she just pretended to move her food around her plate until she found an opening to leave.

As her parents were currently ensconced in their own worlds - her father reading the newspaper, and her mother grading a stack of essays - she made her move. Picking up her breakfast, barely touched, she grabbed her coffee and headed to the kitchen. Carefully scraping the contents into their compost bin, she poured the remaining coffee in the french press into her thermos. The aroma not only made her feel more awake, but it also had a calming effect. Setting her plate in the sink and being careful to rinse it well, she dried her hands and headed towards the door.

Her commute to school was a short one since she lived within walking distance. As every other morning, she was the only student on her street who went to Taisho Academy. A peaceful walk as it usually was, without so much as a car passing her by until the main road, she travelled in silence. When she was just about to reach the main road, however, she noticed a red car in her peripheral vision.

'_Strange. I've never seen a car like that, except…'_

The car pulled up beside her and an eerily familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Kikyo!"

She froze.

'_Oh my god, this is NOT happening!'_

She resumed her pace, faster this time.

"Kikyo! Hey! Wait a sec-"

She heard him stop the car, the door opening and then footsteps. Whirling around, she prepared to scream at him to leave her alone, to get away from her, to go away, but-

"Oi, Kikyo. Wait up, will you?"

There he was in all his glory, complete with that stupid smirk of a smile. His silvery-blond hair rustled in the breeze, wisps tangling with his too-long eyelashes.

'_Honestly! He has no right to have such long lashes,' _she fumed.

"What."

She grimaced as soon as she spoke, her tone sharp, biting.

Inuyasha's eyes widened just a little in surprise at her vehement tone, but he was anything if not unflappable. Then he smiled; a gentle, genuine smile that reached his eyes. He stepped closer to her on the sidewalk, but she stepped back.

"Can I give you a ride?"

"No."

She didn't even have to think about that one. It was already preprogrammed in her by her parents. For the second time ever, Inuyasha looked surprised. Shocked, even.

'_I guess no one ever turned him down before,' _she mused.

Then, he chuckled.

"Heh. You don't like me, do you," he asked, though the question sounded rhetorical.

Inuyasha stepped closer to her once again, and once again she took a step back. He sighed, ruffling his hand through his short hair. Kikyo looked away from him and resumed her route, leaving him dumbfounded there on the sidewalk for a moment. When he regained his nerve, he jogged to catch up with her.

"Why don't you like me?"

Startled, Kikyo practically jumped out of her skin.

'_Why can't he just take a hint?!'_

"Ah! I think I know," he said.

'_Really, now…'_

"You like me, but you don't want to _admit_ you like me. Is that it?"

He sounded excited.

Kikyo blanched. He had hit the nail right on the head.

'_How on earth could he-'_

"Oooh, so I'm right," he teased, though there was no malice in his voice.

She felt as if she were going to cry.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone?!

"See, I knew I was right," he said, daring to step in front of her, blocking her path.

Reaching out, he took her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look at him. Now there _were_ tears in her eyes, and she was shaking all over. If she looked afraid, though, Inuyasha didn't notice. He must be so used to girls throwing themselves at him and using all sorts of tricks to get him to notice them, that he must have mistaken her reactions as yet another way to ensnare him. His fingers were smooth against her jaw, and she had to fight her urge to shove him away.

She knew she had to say something, something that might convince him that she had no interest in him whatsoever.

'_Come on! Think!'_

"You know, Kikyo," he paused to think, "I think there's a lot more to you than you let on."

'_Wait. What..?'_

Confused, her attempts at making a comeback were obliterated.

"You see," he began, "I've been watching you for a long time, and I've noticed quite a bit."

Inuyasha stroked her cheek with his free hand. Moving in closer, he murmured into her ear.

"I like what I see, Kikyo, and I know you do, too."

What the hell was this guy doing to her? How come she was unable to think, speak, or act as she wanted to? He was scrambling her brain while simultaneously causing her to have heart palpitations that sent her senses into overdrive. Her instincts here screaming at her to knee him where it'd hurt the most and make a run for it. As he released her, he stepped back from her and gave her a smile. This time, it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll let you go for now, Kikyo, but just so you know," he said as he began walking back the way he came.

"You're already mine."

.

.

.

She moved through the day like a ghost, neither really hearing or seeing the world around her. It wasn't until after lunch that someone noticed her state of upset.

"Who walked over your grave?"

The dark, melodious voice of her not-quite-friend, not-quite-enemy, Naraku Onigumo resonated by her side as the tall young man sat down in front of her. Spread out underneath an old willow tree, the sweeping vine-like branches provided ample privacy, something she appreciated when she was alone, but-

"Spill," he commanded as his reddish-brown eyes pierced right through her.

Crossing her arms over her chest, fully aware of the way his eyes darted downwards to her breasts before flicking back up to her face.

"Shove off. It's none of your business," Kikyo managed to spit out at him.

Not affected at all by her brusque attitude, he sneered in a devilishly handsome sort of way that had always confused her. She hated how perceptive he was, especially when she'd already had such a terrible start to her day. Evidently her prickliness was an invitation for him to pry even more.

"Who's bothering you," he stated, a dreadful calm in his timbre that she knew was anything but.

"As I said-"

"None of my business. Right…"

Chuckling, Naraku looked away from her for a moment, tapping his finger onto his chin, a sign he was trying to puzzle something out.

"Hmmm… Is it something that makes you uncomfortable?"

Kikyo held back a snort.

"_You _make me uncomfortable."

Naraku laughed.

"Really? Me?"

He looked at her sideways in disbelief. They had a sort of understanding between them that Kikyo wouldn't ever let him get too close, but they joked and teased each other nonetheless.

"Well, that just kills me to the core," he said, being melodramatic for effect.

"Pbbt. You'll get over it," she said crisply.

An arched brow was his only response to that.

"I've heard something you might find interesting circulating around the school grapevine," he drawled, pretending to examine his perfect nails.

Kikyo looked up at him.

"I have no interest whatsoever in petty gossip, as you are already aware."

Naraku cleared his throat and leaned in slightly towards her, lowering his voice.

"I think this will interest you, Kikyo, because it involves you...and a certain...Inuyasha…"

Rage threatened to turn her vision blood red. Bolting up to standing, Kikyo glared down at a decidedly calm Naraku.

"What are you insinuating," she spat, her tone like acid.

Naraku glanced up at her with such nonchalance she could hit him with her History textbook. A shame she was against violence…

"I'm not insinuating a thing," he paused, and stood up as well, towering over her, "but apparently you're dating him."

"WHAT?!"

Kikyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could feel her face grow hot and her blood rushing through her ears. That bastard! She was going to kill him!

"Of course, most people don't know you, so that's a plus, I guess."

She gaped at his complete lack of sympathy for such a dreadful situation.

"I have a solution, should you wish to hear it."

He wasn't looking at her and his stance was all wrong. Usually he was so relaxed and unaffected around her that she wondered why he bothered hanging around her at all. He was an enigma not many people cared to figure out. Sure, he was attractive, in his own way. But Kikyo had never seen him talking to anyone but her, and when she realized that, she felt a kind of pity for him. Perhaps they were kindred spirits; unable to easily socialize and befriend others. In that moment, they had become something akin to acquaintances. Perhaps something slightly more, if she really thought about it.

He wouldn't try to take advantage of her, would he?

"Alright," she acquiesced.

"Go out with me instead."

It was simply put, straight to the point, but it came so far out of left field that she had to take a moment to process what he was saying.

"Of course, it would only be for appearances' sake," he continued on, turning away from her as if he were agitated about something.

"You know I'm not allowed to date anyone," she said finally, "that includes 'fake boyfriends'."

She almost had to laugh at the situation.

"Yes, well, it _would_ help get the message across to that imbecile that he can't just mark you like a dog marks its territory," he grinned, flashing his pearly, white teeth.

She had to laugh at that.

"Ugh! He certainly is acting that way, isn't he?"

Naraku laughed with her until she stopped. His eyes automatically looking at her face, he cursed for the hundredth time how such a beautiful young woman could be so far from his reach.

'_Perhaps...I can use the idiot's bungling to my advantage.' _

Unable to help a wicked sneer from marring his perfect smile, he savored this private moment with the one he'd secretly desired since long before they'd even met. He was lucky to have won at least a semblance of her trust these past couple of years. She was not an easy person to get to know, that was for sure.

"Yes," Naraku smirked, "just like a wild dog in heat."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: And there's Chapter 2! I'm making an effort to keep my chapters a bit shorter than before, to see if I can stay motivated for longer.

What do you think of Naraku as Kikyo's...acquaintance? He will be instrumental in messing things up for the mains. I mean, if he's had a thing for Kikyo for more than two years, he's not going to let Inuyasha have her so easily. He knows she's been forbidden from dating, since she's shared that info with him sometime in the past. But will he continue to respect their tenuous bond?

So!

How did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!

Please remember to follow this story to receive updates : )

Until next time,

~YoursAnonymous


End file.
